1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to LEDs (light emitting diodes) and methods for manufacturing the LEDs, and more particularly, to an LED with thin package structure and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs (Light-Emitting Diodes) have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness. Such advantages have promoted the wide use of the LEDs as a light source. Generally, the LEDs are thick in that substrates are needed in LEDs for supporting LED chips, reflecting cups and electrodes. As a result of that, lighting devices using LEDs as lighting sources can not be made with thin and small profiles. Thus, typical LEDs can not adapt to development trend of thin products.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED with thin package structure and a method for manufacturing the same which can overcome the limitations described above.